Singularity
by Erendyce
Summary: Despite the obvious differences between them, why can't Squalo help but be obsessed with a certain tanned-skin teen? TYL!Sx80, S80, TYL!SxTYL!80
1. Singularity

Disclaimer: KHR is A. Akira's property.

A/N: Why is S80 so damn unpopular?

* * *

**Singularity**

The moment Squalo heard that Yamamoto had lost against Byakuran's underling, it was impossible to tell whether it was anger, rage or fury that set his eyes ablaze, threatening to burn everything with a mere glare.

It wasn't the fact that Yamamoto lost that infuriated him; he couldn't care less about the kid. No, what enraged him was that he had lost against that same kid, ten years ago. He simply couldn't believe that those were Yamamoto's limits. The brat wasn't supposed to have limits, damn it! And certainly not against those weaklings under Byakuran's orders.

Squalo punched the wall next to him with enough strength to make it crack.

"Xanxus isn't going to appreciate seeing a hole in the wall, Squalo."

The white-haired Varia glared with obvious contempt at the man who had just addressed him. That damn Lussuria was quietly sitting on the sofa and having a drink, not even bothered the slightest bit by Squalo's loss of temper.

"Mind your own business, Lussuria! I don't give a fuck about that bastard!" he snapped before walking to the door. As he grabbed the handle, the Varia of Sun stopped him:

"It's because of Yamamoto Takeshi, isn't it?" Lussuria went on, completely ignoring Squalo's fit of anger.

"I don't even want to hear that name! Damn it, that idiotic kid is so plainly stupid it's a wonder he managed to survive."

"If he annoys you so much, why don't you go and teach him a good lesson?"

"Tch. I wish I could do that, but it's not like I can suddenly leave Italy to kick his ass." Squalo grumbled.

"Oho, well I think you can actually. I received a message from Bronco, and guess what it says."

"I don't have time to play riddles so spit it out."

"You should learn patience, my dear Squ'." Lussuria said playfully, but as he saw the other man twitch and raise his blade, he decided it was safer not to tease him any further. "Well, he requests you to kindly come to Japan to become Yamamoto's tutor."

Silence filled the room for several seconds, during which Lussuria couldn't decide on whether it was demon he was seeing in front of him or a human being. Even through his sunglasses, he could have sworn that there was an evil aura enveloping Squalo, and the eerie smirk that was slowly appearing on his lips sent a shiver down his spine.

"His tutor, huh?" Squalo finally spoke again. "Damn right I'm going to tutor him! He's going to regret having lost that fight." And without wasting more time, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lussuria let out a sigh. The poor Yamamoto kid was going to be in serious trouble.

* * *

As he arrived at the Japanese base, he was certain he could hear Yamamoto's cheerful voice. Tch, so the brat seemed to have recovered pretty well, didn't he? Well, Squalo was going to make sure he'd wipe that stupid smile off that idiotic face of his.

And for the hundred times, he wondered once again why the kids had been sent to that era, and why the older Takeshi he knew had to be replaced by this damn Yamamoto brat. Even if they were supposed to be the same person, Squalo still couldn't bring himself to call the kid by his first name. _I'll call you by your first name when you prove to me that you're worth it. It took your older version years, let's see if you can manage better._

Even at this point, Squalo still couldn't grasp the reason why he hadn't been able to resist Takeshi's innocent yet seductive behaviour through the passing years. He was convinced that the only feelings he bore for the Rain Guardian were contempt and indifference, and yet... and yet whenever he heard that name, it always stirred a whirlpool of confused emotions in which disdain was mixed with a violent passion to crush that ever-smiling man, to run his blade through that tanned chest, to elicit screams from that oh-too-sweet mouth, to ravish that body that Squalo himself had trained, to...

"Damn it!" Squalo cursed as he shook his head. This wasn't the time to get distracted by such thoughts. It was Yamamoto he was going to deal with, not Takeshi; he couldn't afford to mistake them.

Reborn's voice raised from behind the door where he was standing:

"...to know is how Byakuran got into our system..."

A second later, the door was no more to be seen as Squalo kicked it open:

"So security here isn't worth shit, huh? Fucking amateurs." he snapped, not caring about the stunned look on the kids' faces. Of course, Dino knew that he was coming, therefore he was the only one who kept silent at his sight, but that brat, that _damn_ Yamamoto brat just had to yell his name as if he was an apparition from some other dimension:

"Squalo!"

Fucking right. And who else could it be? With a look of irritation, he dumped the tuna he was holding to Dino, barely listening to the Bronco's words:

"Took you long enough, Squalo. You've kept your student waiting."

Said Squalo couldn't care less as he directed his piercing gaze at the Rain Guardian who looked as dumbfounded as the others. The mere sight of the teen standing in front of him roused his fury by ten folds and next thing he knew, he was rushing at Yamamoto.

The moment his blade made contact with Yamamoto's skin, he knew that there was something wrong, but it didn't prevent him from sinking his knee into the boy's chest, with enough strength to make him pass out. A single glance at the lying body was enough for Squalo to understand what was wrong: the idiotic kid had seen the blows coming and yet, he hadn't moved an inch, as if he wanted to be hit. _So you knew what was awaiting you, huh? _How could such a stupid person exist in this world? Or maybe he had some masochistic tendencies, in which case he wasn't that different from Takeshi.

Squalo mentally shook his head as he picked Yamamoto up and threw him over his shoulder, not caring about the pool of blood at his feet. _You're far from being like Takeshi, you piece of trash._

Of course, meanwhile, the other kids were making a whole fuss with "Yamamoto!" and "Did he kill him?" and whatnot.

"Not yet, but I'd like to." Squalo replied sharply. _You can't even imagine how much I'd like to. But I can't, otherwise Takeshi would also disappear. _"I'll be taking custody of this piece of trash."

Ignoring the protests behind his back, he headed for the exit, and the last thing he heard was Dino saying:

"He understands Yamamoto better than us."

Tch. Nonsense, fucking Bronco. Squalo would never admit that he was able to understand anyone, and certainly not Yamamoto. Their ways of thinking weren't even the slightest bit similar; it was like comparing night and day. Their characters were so opposite that he often wondered how the hell it was possible for them to represent the same element. Honestly speaking, the Varia of Rain had never really understood why his attribute was tranquillity, for it was definitely not his forte. On the other hand, that Yamamoto brat... no, he didn't embody tranquillity. He embodied stupidity, end of the story.

Squalo glanced at the unconscious figure he was carrying, trying not to think too much that in ten years, the teen would become the one man who'd succeed in making him lose his mind.

* * *

"Voooiii! Stop spacing out and focus!" Squalo shouted at the exhausted boy in front of him. The long blade on his left arm sank in the tree trunk, a few millimetres only from Yamamoto's face.

"S-Sorry, Squalo. I think I got distracted, hahaha!" the latter apologized between two pants.

Both swordsmen had been sparring for over an hour without any break, and saying that Squalo was merciless was an understatement. Yamamoto's life was put at stake at each second of the training session, and despite all his good will, he could feel that his limits were soon to be reached, to his tutor's utmost irritation.

"You think this is funny?" Squalo asked dryly as he pulled his sword out. "Damn brat, if I was a real enemy, you'd be dead by now. And what the fuck distracted you? We're in the middle of a damn forest with no one else around!"

Again, Yamamoto merely laughed and apologized. What else could he do? There was no way he could tell his tutor that the cause of his distraction was standing right before him, yelling at him because of his lack of attention and threatening him with every kind of possible deaths.

The teen sighed mentally. What was it in Squalo that attracted him so irresistibly? Was is the way his elegant eyebrows were always frowned, or that foul mouth of his that made every insult ring like a praise to his ears, or simply that flowing cascade of snowy hair framing that sharp and hardened face? Maybe it was everything. Maybe it was also the way the Varia of Rain wielded his sword in a unique way that only he could achieve; quick, accurate, and deadly.

Oh, of course Yamamoto wanted to convince himself that it was only admiration that made his eyes follow every single of Squalo's movements and listen to each of his words with attention. And the innocent soul truly believed it. That's why he always ignored the flutters in his chest whenever their arms would touch during a sparring session, or when a few strands of silver hair would brush past his face, or when their faces would somehow get too close for his own comfort.

It was only admiration towards a superior. That was all.

A graze of fire on his shoulder snatched him from his thoughts and he fell on one knee, one hand holding the newly cut flesh.

"Voooiiii! Did you even listen to a single word I said?"

Squalo was standing in front of him, looking visibly pissed and ready to kill him with his glare only. Yamamoto stood up, wincing a bit, but a quick glance at his shoulder showed him that the wound wasn't deep.

"If I had been serious, your arm would be lying a few meters away by now." Squalo spat out. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I guess I spaced out a bit too much, hahaha..." the teen explained, though he didn't even sound convincing.

"... You're hopeless. Let's stop for today. It's getting late anyway. Bring back some wood and make a fire, we need to talk seriously." the older man ordered as he turned his back to Yamamoto.

"Ok!" Yamamoto replied cheerfully, but as he was about to leave, his tutor's voice rose again:

"... and treat your damn wound before it gets infected."

"I will!"

_Tch. You damn brat. Bronco owes me one for taking care of you._

Squalo looked at his blade on which a thin trail of blood that wasn't his was dripping on the ground. Slowly, very slowly, he put the blade closer to his mouth and brought the crimson liquid to his lips. He closed his eyes to savour the faint, metallic taste spreading in his mouth, and memories suddenly flashed through his mind.

Memories of Takeshi gasping under him as he licked the open wound on his cheek, and calling his name in soft pleas with a husky voice. Memories of that same man teasing him on purpose simply to annoy him, because _"The wilder, the better, Squalo."_ And of course, Squalo would never be able to resist the urge to make him shut up by sealing their lips together and biting on them to taste the single drop of blood he could drew. Squalo was very well aware that he had a certain fascination for blood, or rather, for Takeshi's blood.

But the blood he was tasting right now wasn't Takeshi's, it was Yamamoto's. Squalo clicked his tongue out of annoyance, trying to shake the kid off his mind but failing miserably.

"Tch. Damn brat." he cursed for the hundredth time.

Yamamoto had everything for Squalo to hate him; his jovial character, his carefree attitude, his passion for that pointless sport – _baseball_ – that prevented him from focusing entirely on swordsmanship. Naturally, Takeshi also possessed all those traits, and yet it wasn't the same. And it wasn't only because Takeshi was ten years older than Yamamoto. They were just... different, even if they were supposed to be one and only person.

For instance, Squalo doubted that Yamamoto had as much endurance as his older self to stand entire nights in the Varia of Rain's care, that he could cry out the same passionate cries of pain and pleasure while asking for more, that he could manage to sate Squalo's hunger for his body as much as Takeshi could.

Yamamoto was just a teen who still needed to be trained properly. Squalo pinched the bridge of his nose, visibly tired of thinking too much. He hated thinking; to him, impulses and recklessness were far better than careful thoughts for the simple reason that he didn't have to wonder about being right or wrong.

After all, it was an impulse that had prompted him to pin Takeshi against the wooden floor of the room where they were training, to smash their lips together and claim his mouth with unsuspected violence, to tear his clothes apart and take him on the spot, without a single warning. And the strangest of all was that the Rain Guardian hadn't even resisted; instead, he had welcomed Squalo with open arms and his usual smile.

_Fuck you._

It was a well-known fact that Squalo wasn't one to keep his temper easily, but there was a small detail that everyone ignored: Takeshi was the only one who was able to make him snap instantly until his loss of control rendered both of them breathless and panting with sweat-covered bodies. But now, the only one left was Yamamoto, who still had a long way to go to satisfy Squalo's frustration.

"Squalo? Didn't you say you wanted to talk?" a voice behind him almost made him jump.

The long-haired male cursed silently before turning round to see that Yamamoto was sitting on the ground, a fire crackling and lighting the area. It was evening, and the sky was already dark, though it was partly hidden by the numerous trees of the forest.

The teen was looking – no, gazing – at Squalo with his brown eyes which were reflecting the dancing flames, and for a second, it seemed to Squalo that it was Takeshi who was watching him with that gentle and inviting smile of his; but he quickly shook the thought off his head. No, the one facing him wasn't Takeshi. _Not yet._

"Do you think you're worthy of being a Guardian?" the Varia of Rain asked dryly out of the blue. Yamamoto was obviously taken off guard by the sudden question for he scratched his head during several seconds before finally replying:

"Well, I try my best to support Tsuna and..."

"Don't give me that crap." Squalo interrupted him, pissed off. "If what I saw of you is supposed to be your best, then you're as good as dead. What the fuck is wrong with you? I could have killed you dozens of times today!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll focus more tomorrow." Yamamoto replied, a faint smile gracing his lips.

"Tch. You'd better. There isn't much time left before the bunch of you go kick Byakuran's ass, and I'll make sure you aren't going to lose a single match from now on."

"Haha, thanks for tutoring me, Squalo."

"You scum, it's not like I'm tutoring because I want to so don't go thank me so easily!" the older male snapped. "Damn it, you're as stupid as your ten-year older version."

"Speaking of which, did I... I mean, did the future "me" get along with you?" Yamamoto asked, and this time, it was Squalo's turn to be caught unawares.

"Why the fuck are you asking that all of a sudden?" he asked back, maybe a bit too harshly.

"I'm just curious." the teen answered innocently.

"Tch, curiosity kills the cat. And don't change the topic. You still haven't answered my question: do you think you're worthy of being a Guardian?"

Yamamoto sighed, though his faint smile didn't leave his lips.

"I wish I were. I know I lost against Genkishi, but I swear it'll be the last time I disappoint Tsuna."

"Your resolve is laughable." Squalo snapped.

"It's not! I'm really serious!"

"So am I. And you want me to tell you why you won't manage a damn thing in your current state? It's because you lack devotion."

"Devotion?" Yamamoto asked, puzzled.

"You heard me. As long as you don't make up your mind, you won't achieve anything."

"Make up my mind? What do you mean?" The question elicited an exasperated 'tch' from Squalo who glared at the younger boy:

"Exactly what I said. Your mind is split up, and as long as it remains in that state, you remain a worthless piece of trash."

Even if Yamamoto knew it was Squalo's usual way of speaking, his heart sank at the Varia's last words.

* * *

Hours passed, and yet Yamamoto still couldn't find sleep. It wasn't because of the chilly air of the forest surrounding him, or because of the constant hoot of the several owls; no, it was because of Squalo's words. The teen was very well aware that Squalo was still sitting by the fire, for he could feel the man's piercing gaze on his back and it was making him shudder. He pulled the blanket a bit more on him, as if to hide from Squalo's gaze.

On that night, Squalo had asked him to choose between the sword and baseball. On that night, he had asked him to choose between his duty and his passion. Naturally, Yamamoto had chosen the sword, and for a second, the teen thought he had seen a glimmer of satisfaction in his tutor's silver eyes. But then, he had spoiled everything by adding that it was only temporary, that after the battle was over, he'd come back to baseball.

And even if Yamamoto forced himself to laugh at Squalo's burst of anger at that reply, inwardly he wanted to punch himself for disappointing his tutor. In a way, Yamamoto was jealous of Squalo. He wanted to be like that man; strong, firm, unshakeable and entirely devoted to his blade.

It was at that moment the young Guardian realized the gap that separated him from Squalo. Everything in them was complete opposite and there was no way Yamamoto could reach that man's level.

There was no way he could reach that man.

He tossed and turned again, not understanding why his mind was so obsessed with Squalo. It was beyond mere admiration, he realized, though he still couldn't name which feeling it was that was drawing him inexorably to the Varia of Rain.

"Just sleep already, damn brat." A sharp voice made him jump. "You'll need to be in shape for tomorrow's training."

Yamamoto sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at the man who had addressed him. Squalo was indeed sitting by the fire, but he wasn't looking at him. The teen couldn't help the fascination that seized him whenever his eyes lingered on Squalo, on the pure white strands of hair falling carelessly on his shoulders, on the rough yet beautiful features of his pale face, on those lips that could only utter harsh words... God, it was going beyond fascination.

"Squalo..." the name escaped Yamamoto's lips involuntarily but it was audible enough for the said Squalo to turn his eyes to the boy.

"What?" he asked dryly, but Yamamoto merely answered with his usual laugh.

"Nothing, really."

"Then just go back to sleep already."

"Say, Squalo... can you tell me more about my older self?"

The long-haired man twitched at the question, visibly annoyed.

"What are you, a narcissist?" he sneered.

"I was just curious since I didn't really have the chance to talk to him."

"Takesh-He's no different from you." Squalo quickly corrected himself, though he silently cursed at his tongue had almost slipped. "An idiot. That's all." he said out loud, while his mind was saying something rather different. _He's got nothing to do with you, little brat. You can't even compare with him._

"Hahaha, I guess idiots don't change, do they?" Yamamoto went on cheerfully. "And... what did he choose? I mean, between baseball and the sword?"

Squalo didn't reply immediately, for the answer was simply not something he could tell Yamamoto so casually. _Takeshi didn't choose any. He chose me, of course._

Yamamoto tilted his head on the side with a curious expression on his face. He patiently waited for Squalo to answer; yet, after long seconds of silence, even his patience started eroding.

"Squalo?" he called again.

"You're annoying, damn brat." the other man replied, annoyed. "Grow ten years older and you'll have your answer."

"I guess you're right. It's better if I don't know the answer, otherwise it could influence my own choice."

Squalo ignored the last remark as he let his eyes wander to Yamamoto. The latter was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and both arms wrapped around them and his chin resting on them. For once, the older male failed at deciphering the expression Yamamoto was pulling; the teen looked abnormally serious and deep in thought, as if something was troubling him. Well, it's not like Squalo wanted to bother with trying to find out what the stupid brat was thinking.

"Hey, Squalo."

"What again?"

"Have you never liked anything else but swordsmanship? I mean, another passion or something like that?" Yamamoto asked softly.

"No." The immediate answer made Yamamoto raise an eyebrow.

"And I guess that even now, you still don't like anything else." he commented, more to himself than for Squalo to hear.

"Damn right." Squalo replied, though at the same moment, the image of a certain Rain Guardian crossed his mind. _I certainly don't like Takeshi. He's just a stress reliever._ Or so he wanted to convince himself.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to be like you..." Yamamoto murmured. "I really do want to improve to support Tsuna, but..."

"Shut up." Squalo interrupted him sharply. "If you want to improve, then learn how to stay silent for once." _Though I don't mind hearing your older self screaming and begging for more._

The Varia of Rain mentally cursed himself. No matter what, it seemed that he couldn't rid his mind of Takeshi. And was it his imagination, or the temperature had suddenly increased? It had to be because of the fire. Yes, the fire. Yet, whenever he looked at Yamamoto, he couldn't help but picture the boy's face with sharper traits, a longer face, a scar on his chin and eyes that reflected ten years of constant battles. But what he missed the most was the serious and sometimes sad look in those brown eyes and the cool and reassuring aura that only Takeshi could give off.

Enough. His self-control had limits, and they weren't very hard to reach. He stood up abruptly and walked to Yamamoto who raised questioning eyes at him, and without any warning, roughly pinned the teen on the ground.

Yamamoto winced as his head met with the hard ground but was even more surprised when he saw the look Squalo was giving him. He couldn't decide on whether it was irritation, anger or something else. But the mere fact of having Squalo's face at only a few inches of his, with a few long strands of hair tickling his cheek, was enough to leave him speechless. He could feel his heartbeat racing in spite of himself, and it was only thanks to his natural ability to remain cool in any kind of situation that he managed not to panic.

"S-Squalo?" he asked cautiously.

"You're a fucking, stupid and annoying brat." the man above him spat out, and before Yamamoto even had the time to answer anything, his lips were sealed by Squalo's own. He opened his eyes wide.

It wasn't exactly what one could call a kiss; to Yamamoto, it felt more like being attacked by a starving person as his lips were literally devoured by Squalo. His representative animal wasn't a shark for nothing, after all. Yamamoto suddenly felt like a prey being eaten up by a voracious predator, and strangely enough, the natural instinct that was telling him to fight back for his survival was completely off. And when Squalo grabbed his chin to force his mouth open, he merely complied, not even resisting when a tongue was shoved inside of his mouth. His palate recognized the faint taste of black coffee, but his mind didn't have more time to analyze the savour filling his mouth as Squalo gripped his shoulder a bit more tightly, making him wince again.

He made an attempt at emitting a sound, but it was quickly muffled by Squalo's tongue rubbing against his palate, and a moan escaped him involuntarily. He felt his cheeks getting warm, but he also felt the lack of air in his lungs and even if he wasn't in a state to think clearly, he could still tell that it was going to be problematic if Squalo didn't allow him to breathe.

His fingers reached for Squalo's hair, slipping them tentatively in the snowy locks falling on him, until he accidentally brushed Squalo's cheek. The mere contact was enough to make the older male pull back abruptly.

Squalo stared at the flushed boy underneath him in disbelief; how the hell had he come to this? An urge, an impulse, a whim; he could call it however he wanted, the fact wouldn't change. _An accident._ Squalo snorted silently. Yeah, right, a damn accident that had prompted him to kiss Yamamoto who was now... bewildered, to say the least.

"Squalo?" the teen asked again.

"Shut up." Squalo snapped as he stood up and turned away, furious against himself.

"But why did you..."

"Just shut up! At least, Takeshi knew when to stay silent..." the Varia of Rain let out before biting his lip. _Damn it._

Yamamoto's heart leapt in his chest when he heard Squalo say his first name. It was the first time he heard it from that man, and for some reason, it sounded really nice. He was dying to ask Squalo about why, how and whatnot, but he knew that the latter would only get more pissed off if he talked again; yet his curiosity was too strong and he made a new attempt:

"Did my older version..."

"Fucking, annoying kid!" Squalo interrupted him as he turned round again, irritation painted all over his face. "You don't need to know what happened between him and me. For now, your main business is to grow stronger to defeat those pieces of shit, got it?"

A faint smile graced Yamamoto's lips as he nodded silently. Some day or another, he'd know.

"Fine." Squalo went on with a cooler tone. "Now kid, let's make a deal. Beat the crap out of Byakuran and his trash underlings, and I may tell you something interesting."

"What kind of thing?" Yamamoto blurted out without thinking.

"Are you an idiot or something? What's the point if I tell you now?" Squalo retorted back.

"Haha, I guess you're right. Then I'm looking forward to hearing it!" the younger boy laughed.

"Show me that you're worth something and we'll see."

"I'll try my best then!"

_Tch. If that was enough of an incentive for you, then you really are a kid._

"For now just get some rest already. Don't think I'll go easy on you tomorrow because of what happened tonight." he added sharply, and despite the harsh tone, Yamamoto's smile broadened as he replied:

"I guess you wouldn't. Good night, Squalo!"

* * *

The battle was over and it was soon time for the Guardians to go back to the past. Yamamoto was standing by the cliff, waiting patiently for Squalo to join him, which he did a few minutes later. The teen's face lit up when he saw the familiar silhouette walking to him, but inwardly, his heart sank as the usual blade on his arm was no more. Still, he greeted him with a wide smile:

"Squalo!"

"I'm not deaf, brat. No need to shout my name like that." the older male replied, annoyed.

"Haha, sorry about that. So, are you going to tell me?" Yamamoto asked.

"Tch, impatient kid."

"But you said you'd tell me if..."

"I said 'I may tell you'." Squalo corrected him and smirked when he saw Yamamoto's expression change. "But I suppose you deserved the right to know."

Immediately, a smile appeared again on the Rain Guardian's face. Squalo snorted mentally. It was so easy to please that kid.

"So, is there something specific you want to know?" he asked dryly.

Obviously, it had been bothering Yamamoto seriously for his answer was instantaneous:

"What happened between you and the older me?"

"Tch." Of course it had to be that question. Squalo had expected it, after all. Now the question was: what was he going to tell him, and how? It wasn't as if he could say that he had a great time fucking Yamamoto's older self. Yet, Squalo wasn't well-known for his sense of delicacy, and after a full minute of silent and fruitless thoughts, he merely said:

"Let's say Takeshi's body is _very_ delectable." Squalo smirked at the sight of Yamamoto's widening eyes. "What? Don't tell me you're surprised. According to him, you've been lusting after me for quite a while, haven't you?"

Yamamoto blushed furiously and opened his mouth but it seemed he was unable to find anything decent to say.

"Just close that mouth of yours, you look like a goldfish." Squalo sneered.

"Well... but..."

Squalo came striding over to Yamamoto and grabbed his chin with his only hand and stared into the hazel eyes.

"He told me your obsession for me started right after our first encounter." he went on, and the teen shivered at the closeness of their faces. "But I have no interest in you." Squalo released him and stepped back. "Not in the _current _you, at least. You're not Takeshi, not yet."

"But I'll become him someday." Yamamoto retorted.

"Tch. You're not even denying that you're obsessed with me. Shameless kid."

Yamamoto laughed at those words, and for a second, Squalo thought it was the older version who was laughing.

"There's no point in denying something that I told you myself!" the Rain Guardian explained.

"Idiot. I told you you're not Takeshi yet. For now, you're just a stupid and irritating kid." Squalo snapped.

"I suppose I am." the said kid replied happily, which made Squalo sigh.

"Now listen. Before you go back to the past..."

"It's rather 'present' for me." Yamamoto corrected, making the other man twitch.

"Don't interrupt me! You're just so damn annoying... Anyway, before you go back to the past, I'll give you a piece of advice. I won't repeat it so you'd better listen carefully."

Squalo turned away so Yamamoto was now facing his back, and paused a few seconds, and as he spoke, the grin on the teen's face couldn't have been broader:

"I have no interest in you, but my younger self didn't dislike stupid and irritating kids. Far from that. If you don't get the hint, then you're a desperate idiot."

As Squalo slightly turned his head on the side, Yamamoto could have sworn there was a faint smile on the swordsman's lips.

Returning to the past – or the present – was going to prove interesting.

* * *

This was done for a contest on Aarinfantasy. If you enjoyed reading this, I'd appreciate some comments :]


	2. Similarity

A/N: As requested, this is the sequel of 'Singularity', and I'll probably write a third part including TYL!S80. Because S80 needs sooo much more love.

* * *

**Similarity**

It felt good to be finally home. As he stood in front of the shop, a smile adorned Yamamoto's face. How long had it been since the last time he was able to see his father? The teen shook his head; the past – or the future – didn't matter anymore. What mattered at that moment was that he was finally back to his own time, and that his father was quite alive, thank you very much.

His smile broadening, Yamamoto opened the door and stepped in.

"I'm back!" he called out, closing the door behind him, unaware of the fact that not that far away, on the roof of a nearby building, a dark silhouette was watching his every movements. The man stood up and brushed a strand of snowy hair off over his shoulder.

"Tch. Finally."

* * *

"All the Vongola have come back from the future." Squalo reported.

The five other Varia were having a break in the main living room of the manor, bored to death as they hadn't got the opportunity to fight for quite some time now.

"Oooh, have they? So the kids aren't as bad as I thought." Belphegor sneered as he threw a knife into Fran's back.

"Sempai, can you stop making holes in my costume? I'm tired of having to change them." the younger boy said as flatly as ever.

"So you must be relieved now, right Squ'?" the Varia of Sun asked.

"Why should I?" Squalo asked sharply.

"Well, your little protégé is safe and sound, isn't he?"

"Voooiiii! He's not my 'protégé' or whatever you want to call him!" Squalo flared up. "That damn baseball freak could have died there for all I care!"

The next second, the Varia of Rain's sharp reflexes allowed him to dodge the flying glass of wine aimed at him. The glass smashed against the wall loudly, leaving a dark stain on the white wallpaper behind him.

"Vooii! What was that for?" he bellowed at the one who had thrown the glass at him, namely Xanxus.

"You're too noisy." the latter merely said. "I don't care if you want to screw the kid, but just shut up."

"Screw the... WHAT?" Saying that Squalo was irritated was an understatement. "Who would like to screw a piece of trash like him?"

"He's actually not that bad, that Yamamoto kid." Lussuria commented thoughtfully.

"Tch, go die!" Squalo snapped as he stormed out of the room.

What the hell was wrong with that bunch of useless bastards? There was no way he could be interested in a stupid and annoying kid like Yamamoto; everything in him was the embodiment of what he hated most. That ever smiling face, the constant laughter, that cheerful mood irritated him to no end. Even his way of wielding his sword was an insult to any true swordsman. He despised the brat for he was the reverse image of himself; their characters were the perfect illustration of the word 'antagonism' and even if Yamamoto didn't seem to mind, it pissed Squalo more than he was willing to admit.

But there were a few times when Yamamoto was capable of getting serious, and when he was, it was no longer the same Yamamoto: a face hardened by his will to protect the ones he cared for, eyes sparkling with the strongest determination, and that typical frown that made him look more attractive than any other man on this planet...

Squalo stopped dead in the middle of the corridor.

Attractive.

Damn right.

He couldn't help but find the Guardian of Rain _attractive_. Of course Squalo was well aware that there was something damn wrong with him, but it didn't mean he could find a solution to it, and it only helped worsen his mood. The fact that he could both hate yet hunger for the stupid kid was beyond him, and true to himself, he didn't particularly feel like bothering his mind too much with some explanations. The facts were there, and he'd had to deal with them, end of the story.

"Tch. Yamamoto Takeshi... You damn nuisance." he muttered as he resumed walking.

* * *

"An invitation?" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow as he took the letter Reborn was handing him. "From the Varia?"

"From Squalo, more precisely." the infant replied. "I suppose he wants to witness your progress with his own eyes."

At the mention of Squalo's name, Yamamoto's heart skipped a beat though he managed to keep a straight face. The words that the older version of Squalo had pronounced were still carved in his mind. _'My younger self didn't dislike stupid and irritating kids.'_

"That's great!" he exclaimed with his usual enthusiasm. "It means I'll be able to go to Italy once more?"

"Indeed." Reborn nodded with a smile. "Squalo even sent you the plane tickets."

"Haha, I guess he planned everything beforehand."

"Well, come back to us alive and in one piece." Reborn said jokingly before disappearing from Yamamoto's sight.

The teen looked at the letter he was still holding and opened it. The tickets were inside, as well as a piece of paper. As he read the content, he couldn't help but laugh.

_Hurry up and bring your sorry ass here._

So typical of Squalo.

* * *

It wasn't his first time coming to Italy, yet he was still not used to having a special car prepared for him to pick him up at the airport, nor was he used to having the driver open the door for him and even less to sitting on a comfortable leather seat.

But what surprised him most was the sharp voice he heard as soon as he sat inside the car.

"Took you long enough, brat."

Yamamoto immediately turned his head on the side to see the owner of that voice that always made him quiver whenever he heard it. Squalo was sitting in a very lax pose, a drink in his hand and his usual haughtiness in the way he was looking at Yamamoto. For a second, the dark-haired teen tried to imagine the older Squalo in the exact same position and for some reason, he felt his cheeks warm up at the thought. Not that the current Squalo was an ugly sight; far from that, actually.

"Tch. Not stupid enough to forget bringing your sword, at least. You're improving." Squalo sneered.

"Haha, well I kind of figured you'd want a duel with me. And I'm glad to see you too!" Yamamoto replied cheerfully.

Squalo twitched at those words.

"Who said I was glad to see you? Damn brat, I wonder why I'm even bothering with you."

Yamamoto laughed again, scratching his head.

"Sorry, sorry. But I'm really happy that you invited me here." he said truthfully.

"I'll make you regret your words." Squalo replied, smirking.

"I've improved, you know. I was trained by you, after all." Yamamoto said, his face lit by a bright smile.

The Varia of Rain glanced at him, frowning, before he went on:

"Tch, the future me was actually patient enough to train you. The situation had to be quite desperate there."

Yamamoto merely laughed at the comment and looked through the tinted glass of the window, seeing the landscape roll before his eyes. Despite the harshness with which Squalo was talking to him, he felt at ease in that man's company. For some reason, it seemed that Yamamoto was the only one who was able to see the rain's attribute in Squalo. Tranquillity. In his own way, the Varia of Rain managed to make Yamamoto drop all his defences, even unconsciously.

But he also managed to make the teen's heart race whenever they were too close to each other and Yamamoto suddenly found himself thinking about that kiss in the forest; again, his cheeks flushed and he brought his fingers to his lips, absent-mindedly. He was ready to swear that he could still feel the sensation of Squalo's lips on his, and a chill ran down his spine at the memory.

"...with you? Voi! Are you even listening?"

Yamamoto turned his surprised eyes to the Varia and smiled apologetically:

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"That you're too stupid for your own good." Squalo snapped. "Tch, seriously, how the hell could a brat like you beat whoever you had to beat in the future?"

"I guess I was lucky at some point." _Though I failed to defeat Genkishi the first time._ But it was unnecessary for Squalo to know that. "So, what were you saying?" he asked again.

"I was wondering what the older me did with you. I guess he must have had a hard time."

"Haha, well I suppose he had. But I can assure you he trained me well."

"Of course he did. It's me we're talking about, damn brat." Squalo replied.

"By the way, Squalo, I didn't expect you to come pick me up at the airport." Yamamoto changed the subject happily. "Were you that impatient to see me?"

"Voooiii! Don't flatter yourself! I came because I wanted to test your skills right away." the older swordsman snapped.

"Right away? What do you mean?"

"What do you think? Don't tell me you imagined that this car is driving you back to our manor or something, stupid kid. We're going to the training fields."

"Training fields? Aren't they next to the manor?"

At the question, Squalo stared at the teen as if it was the stupidest thing he had heard so far.

"Do you even have that thing that's commonly called a brain? How the hell could the training fields be next to the manor? Do you want it to be destroyed or something?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that. You guys sure are pretty violent when it comes to fighting." Yamamoto chuckled before he resumed talking: "So, we're going to train?"

"Incorrect. I'm going to beat the crap out of you."

The younger boy laughed at the answer.

"What's so funny?" Squalo asked sharply.

"Nothing, nothing. But I'm warning you, I got stronger since the last time we met."

"I know that. It was me who trained you, after all."

Yamamoto glanced at the man next to him, a faint smile on his lips. No matter how many times their paths crossed, he was always fascinated by him. Even now as both of them were casually sitting in a car, Yamamoto could feel the imposing presence of the Varia of Rain and he couldn't help but let excitement take over him. It was almost a child-like reaction and he was perfectly aware of it, yet there was nothing he could do about it.

Silence was now filling the air, merely covered by the engine's noise. Yamamoto barely paid attention to the landscape unfolding in front of his eyes, too impatient to spar with Squalo again. It was only when the car stopped that he realized they were in a rather remote area with no building whatsoever in the vicinity.

"Get off the car." Squalo ordered.

Yamamoto complied quickly and his eyes widened at the sight of the huge training grounds awaiting him a bit farther away. Given the many craters and traces of burnt soil, it was obvious that the Varia enjoyed coming there to train.

"Come back in three hours." Squalo ordered the driver who nodded and left.

The Guardian of Rain inhaled deeply and grabbed his sword. He wouldn't disappoint Squalo.

* * *

Both of them were lying on the ground next to each other, panting heavily after having unleashed their fury on each other for two whole hours. Yamamoto was exhausted, but happy. Squalo was simply wonderful. Even if he didn't possess the extra ten years of experience his older self had, his fighting skills still amazed Yamamoto.

"You must be kidding me." Squalo said between two pants. "Don't you dare tell me that this is how I taught you to fight."

The teen remained silent, still busy taking his breath back.

"You were completely on another planet half of the time!"

Yamamoto closed his eyes. On another planet, huh? Not quite. Busy observing each of Squalo's movements, rather. As graceful as ever. As swift and accurate as ever. As passionate as ever.

"Say something, damn it!"

"Sorry, sorry! I was a bit distracted."

"And what the hell could have distracted you? We're in the middle of nowhere with no one else around!"

At those words, Yamamoto turned his eyes to Squalo and stared at him during several seconds. _Déjà vu._ Then he burst out in laughter.

"Voooooiiiii! This isn't funny, you damn brat!"

Still laughing, the other swordsman managed to apologize anyway:

"It's just that your older self told me the exact same thing when I trained with him."

"Well obviously you haven't learnt anything from me, moron."

Silence again.

"Hey, Squalo." Yamamoto suddenly calmed down.

"What again?"

"I actually learnt something from you." he said quietly.

"Tch, I'd be curious to know what it is."

"Then I'll show you."

As Squalo turned his head on the side, the younger boy rolled on the side and leaned over him so now their faces were _really_ close.

"He told me you wouldn't dislike it if I were to do this."

The last thing Squalo saw was Yamamoto's grin before he pressed his lips against his own. His eyes widened for a short moment, but he quickly recovered his instincts and reflexes and the next second, it was Yamamoto who was now lying underneath him, their lips still connected.

The kid wanted to play on that ground, right? Then Squalo wasn't going to disappoint him. He forced Yamamoto's mouth to open and shoved his tongue inside, not disturbed the slightest bit by the slight whimpers of protest coming from the teen's throat. He started rubbing and licking fervently every place he could, mentally smirking when he noticed that Yamamoto could barely resist his attacks. He was literally devouring him with no mercy, biting on his lower lip and tasting the sweet taste of Yamamoto's blood; he was a shark after all.

"Squa...hmphh..." Yamamoto managed to pronounce between two assaults.

Squalo cursed mentally. If someone had told him that he'd get turned on simply by hearing the voice of the Guardian of Rain, he'd have certainly killed that person. Yet, right now, his lust for the teen was more than aroused and he could feel that, under him, Yamamoto wasn't in a better state. Both his arms were now wrapped around Squalo's neck and he was returning the kiss with passion.

It seemed odd for Squalo. The kid wasn't even the slightest bit taken off guard by his fierce attacks, as if he had expected it beforehand. As if... he had already experimented that. Squalo pulled back abruptly, staring at Yamamoto who was smiling at him.

"Hey. What exactly did my older self did to you?" he asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Nothing in particular." Yamamoto replied cheerfully.

"Is that so?"

"I assure you of that."

"Why do I have this feeling that you're hiding something from me?"

"I didn't know you could be so talkative, Squalo."

_Screw it._ The brat was right. Words were pointless. That's why Squalo didn't waste any more time at claiming Yamamoto's lips once again, savouring the soft moans he managed to elicit from the younger male. Since when Squalo wanted to make Yamamoto his, he had no idea; however, now that the Guardian of Rain was trapped in his grip, he wasn't going to let go of him.

They parted in order to breathe a bit, but as Yamamoto was about to pull Squalo back to him, the latter stopped him:

"Enough for today." he said as he stood up.

"But..."

"Shut up. If we continue, who knows what I may do to you."

"I wouldn't mind anything you could do to me." Yamamoto said daringly.

"Yeah but guess what? _I_ would mind." Squalo snapped.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want people to think I'm a freaking paedophile, you moron!"

Yamamoto opened his eyes wide, then after a few seconds of silence, burst out in laughter; which only irritated the Varia even more.

"There's nothing funny in that!" he shouted.

"But Squalo, I'm only seven years younger than you."

"Seven years is more than enough, brat! You aren't even of age!" Squalo glared at him murderously. "Tch, stupid and irritating kid."

"But your older self said you don't dislike stupid and irritating kids." Yamamoto retorted playfully.

Squalo froze at those words.

"You must be kidding me..." he muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Was it really possible for his older self to be that stupid? "Anyway! There's no freaking way I'm gonna screw a kid." he said.

"But..."

"But what?" Squalo asked sharply.

"Well... How to put this? I... kind of have a slight problem, you know." Yamamoto replied, visibly embarrassed.

The older male turned round and let out an exasperated noise as he saw what kind of problem was bothering Yamamoto.

"Fucking hormones!" he swore as he knelt down next to the teen who was still sitting on the ground. "You call yourself a swordsman and you can't even control yourself."

"Haha, sorry about that..." Yamamoto apologized, slightly blushing.

"Tch. Can't help it." the other swordsman declared dryly.

The next second, Yamamoto was pulled in Squalo's lap and his trousers were unbuttoned before a gloved hand plunged in, taking the younger boy off guard. His body jolted at the touch and he let out a gasp:

"Squalo!"

"Shut up. I'm just taking care of your damn problem!"

"But..."

"I said 'shut up', damn it!" Squalo snapped back as he stroke Yamamoto's member a first time, roughly and quickly.

"Squ...ahh..."

"Tch, as I said. No self-control at all."

And how did he expect Yamamoto to show self-control in that kind of situation? The teen could handle facing strong enemies or saving his endangered friends or even being defeated by Genkishi; but he was left completely powerless when it came to resisting the rush of pleasure Squalo was raising in him. The mere contact of the leather on his skin was enough to make his head dizzy and render him unable to think properly.

He leant unconsciously against Squalo's chest, pressing a hand over his mouth in a futile attempt at stifling the repetitive gasps that kept coming out at each stroke. Right behind him, Squalo's hot breath next to his ear was tickling him, and his cheeks turned even redder when he heard the Varia of Rain's words:

"Shameless kid."

As he turned his head on the side to protest, he was silenced by a pair of lips sealing his mouth on the spot. Too focused on the warmth building up in his lower regions, he didn't even bother resisting when Squalo claimed entrance with his tongue for the second time. A carnivorous beast. That's what Squalo was, indeed, and he was having a great time feeding on his powerless prey.

As he kept going on with his ministrations, Squalo noticed that Yamamoto had started rocking his hips and was thrusting himself in the older male's hand, which made him smirk. So the kid really liked it, huh? Well it'd be Squalo's pleasure to attend to his needs. He started increasing the pace of his strokes, muffling the moans that were getting louder with his tongue and enjoying the feeling of having the Guardian of Rain completely at his mercy.

Despite his glove, he could also feel the hot organ getting slick as his hand was sliding more easily along the length, indicating that the boy wasn't going to last much longer. Squalo was ready to bet it was his first time experiencing a hand-job and it was already miraculous enough that he still hadn't come yet. He decided to speed things up and squeezed the member more tightly; at the same time, the kiss was broken, allowing Yamamoto to let out a cry of sheer pleasure:

"Squalo!" he called out as he felt a thumb rubbing rather forcefully against the tip of his erection. His erratic breathing was in rhythm with Squalo's movements on him, and the tightness in which he was constricted was a living hell for him. Unconsciously, his trembling hand slipped into his pants, joining Squalo's own hand. Seeing that, the Varia let out:

"Just come already, damn brat."

It was enough for Yamamoto. He gritted his teeth when his body reached its limits and jerked as he finally released his seed in Squalo's hand. The latter quickly pulled it out and looked at the glove with disgust.

"Tch, you owe me a new pair." he told the panting boy who was still sitting in his lap.

Yamamoto merely nodded, still trying to recover his senses. His legs were shaking slightly, preventing him from standing up right away; yet Squalo didn't seem to mind it. A few seconds a silence followed, until he heard the older swordsman mutter next to his ear:

"Tell me again how the hell it has come to this."

The words made Yamamoto laugh.

"Blame your older self for that." he replied.

"I still can't believe he told you that." Squalo grumbled again.

"But he was right, wasn't he?"

"Like hell he was! I fucking hate you, print that in your damn head!"

Again, the teen could only laugh.

"Well, I guess you do, Squalo. Anyway, aren't you... well..."

"What?" the other man asked sharply.

"I mean... don't you have a problem to take care of too?"

It took Squalo two seconds to understand the meaning of those words.

"Contrary to you, stupid kid, I'm perfectly capable of controlling my hormones." he declared dryly.

"Oh, I see..." Yamamoto replied, slightly disappointed. Then, on a more cheerful tone, he added: "Maybe I'll be able to make you lose that control next time!"

"Voooiiii! Who do you think you're talking to? You can still dream if you think I'm going to lose to you! You insolent br...hmph!"

It was Yamamoto's turn to silence the Varia of Rain with a kiss. He was Squalo's pupil and a very quick learner, after all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Sanity

A/N: Last part of my S80 series ^^

* * *

**Sanity**

Squalo was standing in the empty dojo where he and Takeshi always came to train, gazing at nowhere in particular, and a glint of frustration in his eyes. The kids had gone back to their own time, which meant that their older versions should have been back to this time; and yet Squalo hadn't received any news from Takeshi. The damn idiot could have at least sent him a message or something, for hell's sake!

Naturally, Squalo had utterly refused to contact him for the simple reason that he didn't want the other swordsman to start thinking he was worried or something similar, and the result now was that two days after the end of the battle against Byakuran, Takeshi was still nowhere to be seen. The Varia of Rain hadn't even bothered looking for the other Guardians' whereabouts because honestly, he didn't care about them the slightest bit. All that mattered to him was that Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't here while he should have been.

_Tch, and since when do I care so much about the guy? He's an annoyance._

Squalo lowered his eyes to the wooden floor on which he was standing; that same floor on which he had given up any control and claimed Takeshi's body for the first time. That same floor on which the Guardian of Rain had welcomed his embrace for the first time.

Squalo reached for his left arm – or what was left of it – with his valid hand and bit his lower lip. Even if Takeshi came back here, who knew when they'd be able to spar again? The long-haired swordsman had once severed his own hand willingly, but it wasn't the same as losing an entire arm. He swore mentally at the carelessness that had put him into this situation and a sudden surge of rage swept over him as he remembered how bitter the taste of being defeated was. However, what was really infuriating him was the fact that Takeshi was going to look at him with pity for sure, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand such a look from him.

He knew that, the moment he would meet Takeshi's gaze on him, he wouldn't be able to control his desire to destroy that condescension and might even be able to kill the man for it. But in order to do that, Takeshi had yet to come here.

Two days. Two fucking days and the bastard still hadn't even given him the slightest sign that he had come back to this time.

_Damn it, why do I even bother with you?_

At that same moment, a thought crossed his mind: had the Yamamoto brat met up with his younger self already? And if he had, had he been clever enough to listen to his advice? Squalo shook his head, pissed at himself for paying too much attention to something that looked more like a girl's problem. It was better to go back to the manor and see if he could take it out on someone there. Levi, for instance.

As he was about to leave the place, a pair of arms slipping from behind around his waist made him freeze on the spot.

Finally.

How long had it been since he last felt the warmth of a chest and a beating heart against his back, as long as a hot breath next to his ear followed by words whispered in the most seductive tone possible?

"Did you miss me, Squalo?"

There was only one person capable of arousing so many contradictory feelings in Squalo with mere murmured words within a second; that same person whom Squalo wanted to kill and ravish at the same time.

"Tch, who'd miss you, you bastard?" he snapped back.

The embrace tightened, and a face was buried in the long and silver hair, inhaling Squalo's scent delightfully. The swordsman hadn't moved a single limb. The two men remained motionless for a whole minute, bathed in a complete silence until the familiar voice broke it again:

"Squalo, your arm..." The tone was pained, and it was enough to snatch Squalo out of his stillness. With an abrupt movement, he broke free from the embrace and turned round, glaring at the man who was now facing him.

"Shut up." he said sharply. "My arm's fine."

The moment his grey eyes landed on the other man, his whole body stiffened. There he was, standing in front of him, still dressed with the same black suit and green shirt, the collar open just enough to give a fair outline of the tanned chest hiding underneath, the casual yet elegant stance he was displaying; and that mature face where no trace of youth could be seen anymore, those sharp and dark eyes gazing at him as if to read in him, the scar on his chin which was the proof that it wasn't Yamamoto who was there, but Takeshi.

Laughter filled the place, making Squalo frown. The idiotic Takeshi was laughing.

"Vooii! What's so funny, you scum?" the Varia asked, irritated.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that I should have expected your reaction." the other replied. Then, looking away, he added with a quieter tone: "I guess I flattered myself too much by thinking that you'd miss me, even a bit. And of course your arm is fine. I'm sorry for worrying about it." he said with a gentle smile.

"Tch, whatever. Did you come all the way here to tell me that?"

Again, Yamamoto laughed.

"Kind of. You know, I was unconscious all the time the battle lasted, so it's as if no time had passed since I last saw you; but when I regain consciousness, for some reason I wanted to come and find you in Italy." he explained. "And if you're here at the dojo, it means you were waiting for me, weren't you?" he then asked innocently.

"You trash, like hell I was!" Squalo retorted as he stepped forward. The next second, his right hand was on Yamamoto's neck and he was glaring at him with all the hatred he managed to gather, which in fact, meant not much.

The Guardian of Rain didn't even resist though he winced at the sudden grip around his neck, but his smile hadn't left his lips. With one hand, he reached for a silver strand of hair and slipped his fingers in it. On the way, his thumb brushed Squalo's cheek – maybe on purpose.

"Squalo... Your opinion of me will never change, will it?" he asked softly.

"You got it damn right." Squalo replied before he pulled the other swordsman to him and pressed their lips together.

The difference between kissing Takeshi and kissing Yamamoto was that the former was used to those fierce and demanding kisses and knew how to deal with them; while Yamamoto had merely let Squalo have his way with him, Takeshi had developed a defence system that allowed him to appease Squalo's hunger for him, simply by matching the movements of his tongue with Squalo's and softening the attacks with his lips. With the passing years, he had also learnt that the Varia of Rain had several weak spots that often proved useful if Takeshi wanted to survive; for instance, he knew that slipping his hand slowly on his neck to his nape always made Squalo shiver though very faintly, but just enough to loosen his possessive lips and allow Takeshi to breathe a bit.

He felt Squalo's arm snaking around his waist to pull him even closer and his mouth started to trail on his jaw up to his earlobe. A moaned escaped the Vongola when Squalo bit on it, making the latter smirk.

"Squalo..." Yamamoto called softly.

"Shut up." the other ordered. It was annoying how neither Takeshi nor his younger version could keep their trap shut; but it always gave Squalo a reason to silence them with forceful kisses, so he wasn't going to complain that much.

His fingers moved to Yamamoto's belt which he unbuckled in a second before slipping his hand inside the loosened trousers and brushing against the other man's crotch.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto hissed at the touch. "So you did... miss me... nghh..."

"Like hell I did." Squalo snapped as he grabbed Yamamoto's member more firmly.

"Glad to hear... aah... that..."

Yamamoto's mouth was sealed once again by Squalo, and this time, the latter didn't give him any opportunity to resist as he was literally eating him with unsuspected greed like a famished carnivore. Even though Yamamoto was used to such rough treatments from the Varia of Rain, he couldn't help but wince when Squalo bit him on his lip and sucked the few drops of blood with obvious delight.

_Takeshi's blood... nothing to do with the brat's._

"Still... as addicted to my blood... ahh... as ever, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Squalo repeated, annoyed, as he pulled back and withdrew his hand, to Yamamoto's utmost surprise.

"Squalo, what..."

"What the fuck did you do the past two days?" the other swordsman asked harshly.

The question took Yamamoto off guard and he looked at Squalo with surprised eyes. Then a faint smile graced his lips as he asked back:

"Were you worried about me, by any chance?"

"Answer the damn question!" Squalo snapped violently, but Yamamoto didn't flinch at the tone as he was pretty used to Squalo's fits of anger. Instead, he stepped forward and reached the other man's cheek with his hand, his eyes softening:

"I had to deal with some matters with Tsuna and the others." he replied.

"Tch, whatever." Squalo said dryly. He then slapped Yamamoto's hand away and turned round to leave the place.

Yamamoto watched as the silver-haired swordsman left, puzzled, before he shook his head and sighed. The smile on his lips broadened. That was Squalo all over; impetuous and unpredictable.

And Yamamoto was the only one who knew how to follow the flows of Squalo's temper.

* * *

Squalo was lying on his bed, his head resting on his only hand, eyes closed. Despite the appearance, he was pissed. A lot. Because of Takeshi. Why? No reason, really. He was just pissed at him. And at himself too.

He couldn't explain what had stopped him from pinning Takeshi on the floor of the dojo and screwing him on the spot, especially after almost losing his control with Yamamoto in the forest.

_It's because I don't give a damn about you._

Of course he didn't. Takeshi was simply a person to spar with and occasionally, a handy partner to release his frustrations on. And since Squalo was in no state to spar at the moment, it made no doubt that Takeshi had already returned to Japan, the bastard.

The sound of a door handle clicking made Squalo open his eyes. Since the curtains were drawn, it was hard to tell who the person at the door was at first glance, but Squalo had been used too much to seeing that tall silhouette and that familiar gait not to recognize the intruder.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Squalo." Yamamoto said.

"Tch, you're always disturbing me." came the sharp reply.

"Haha, sorry, sorry."

The sound of Yamamoto's steps stopped not far from the bed but not close either; Squalo hadn't even moved a finger. Silence filled the air for a whole minute during which the Varia had chosen to close his eyes again.

A minute after, he felt the bed sink slightly under the weight of someone sitting on the edge, and fingers brushed his cheek again. Silver eyes snapped open and stared at the smiling face in front of them.

"I'm sorry I didn't came here earlier, Squalo. Let me make up for it." Yamamoto said gently.

"You bastard, you'd better not waste my time or I swear I'll skin you alive." Squalo replied harshly.

"I'll make up for my absence." Yamamoto repeated as he leant forward and pressed his lips against Squalo's.

The latter shrugged mentally; Takeshi had never disappointed him before when it came to please him, but this time, he was going to make sure the damn Vongola would keep his word and make up for not coming to him earlier. He watched as Takeshi swiftly unbuttoned both their shirts and opened them before bending forward again in a new kiss. The contact of their warm skins against each other stirred dormant memories in Squalo's mind, and a swelling wave of sudden desire swept over him; listening to his body only, he grabbed the Guardian of Rain by the collar and roughly pulled him on the side, switching their positions.

Squalo grunted a bit as he didn't have a second arm to support him, so he merely used his right arm and pressed himself against Yamamoto and buried his face in the crook of the younger man's neck. A pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him even closer.

"Squa...ahh!" the latter gasped as Squalo bit on his neck and started sucking on it ferociously.

_As vocal as always, aren't you?_

Squalo smirked as he moved his lips back to the other's mouth again. Takeshi had always known how to drive him crazy with each part of his body, from the sweet moans coming from his throat to his fingers which always knew where to touch or his slender legs wrapping around Squalo in a way that increased their pleasure by ten folds. Each part of his body. Of course Takeshi knew how to use them; it was Squalo who had trained him, after all.

He inserted his knee between Yamamoto's legs and pressed it against his crotch, eliciting another gasp from the Guardian of Rain, a gasp which he quickly muffled by shoving his tongue in Yamamoto's mouth. At the same time, Squalo cursed mentally; that damn arm – or lack of – was bothering him to no end as he couldn't pin Yamamoto on the bed properly.

And as if the other swordsman had read his thoughts, he managed to say between two kisses:

"Squalo... let me... take care... of you..."

"Say what?" Squalo snapped sharply, staring at Yamamoto with his piercing eyes.

"I told you I'd make up for my absence, didn't I? So how about you rest and let me take care of the rest?" the other suggested happily.

"What the hell do you mean by rest? I certainly don't..."

"Squalo." Yamamoto interrupted him, and this time, his tone was serious. "You're missing an arm and it'll strain your other arm if I let you do as you wish."

"Vooii! I'm not some kind of china doll, you trash! Who do you think..."

But before Squalo finished his sentence, Yamamoto slipped an arm behind his back and rolled skilfully on the side then placed himself over Squalo so the older male was now lying beneath him again.

"Voi! What the f..."

Once again, he was interrupted as Yamamoto shut him with a quick kiss.

"Trust me." he merely said as he pulled back. Squalo frowned, staring at Yamamoto who was now looking at him with a faint smile on his lips. So Takeshi wanted to handle things by himself, huh? After all, why not?

"Tch, you'd better make it worth my time."

Yamamoto's only answer was to straddle Squalo and open the Varia's shirt wide enough to give him free access to the exposed chest. He leant forward and kissed Squalo's collarbone a first time, then he started trailing his mouth down his chest, enjoying the contact of the warm skin against his lips. He knew exactly which spots were the most sensitive and didn't hesitate to take his time to stimulate those spots; Squalo's irregular breathing was the proof that it was a success.

Yamamoto's hands started wandering around Squalo's belt which he unbuckled before he unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped it slowly. His fingers came directly in contact with Squalo's member – he never wore anything under his trousers – and started stroking it teasingly. His lips travelled a bit more down Squalo's chest to his abdominal muscles and even more down until he brushed against the obvious sign of Squalo's arousal.

"Hurry up, damn it!" the Varia of Rain cursed, making Yamamoto chuckle.

His experience had taught him that an angry shark was the last thing he wanted to face, therefore he complied quickly and took Squalo in his mouth. He heard his tutor hiss at the touch with satisfaction and proceeded with servicing him with a talent that equalled his swordsmanship skills.

Squalo grabbed Yamamoto's head firmly, looking with delectation as the younger male was swallowing him whole and pulling back. At each movement, the hotness building up in him was raised by several folds, driving slowly but surely to his limits. He cursed mentally; Takeshi was the only one who managed to break him loose, no man could achieve such a result but Takeshi, and the times when Squalo wondered how it could be possible were numerous.

As he was wondering about it once again, his mind soon stopped thinking, for the stimulations he was receiving directed all his attention to the Guardian of Rain drinking on him and sending him steadily to the pit of his pleasure. But Squalo didn't want to finish like that. That's why he yanked Yamamoto's head back and ordered between two pants:

"Get serious already. Your mouth isn't enough." he said as he sat up and leant his back against the bed.

"As impatient as ever, Squalo." Yamamoto replied with a chuckle. "But fine. I did say I'd make up for not coming there earlier."

As he was speaking, he sat up with both his knees on either side of Squalo's hips and started undoing his trousers, unaware of the carnivorous and burning gaze on him. Squalo was having a hard time to resist his urge to grab him by the neck and pin him down on the bed to ravish his body like he did countless times before that. Yet, this time he was curious to see how the younger swordsman was going to manage; after so many years, Takeshi knew damn well that Squalo wasn't the kind to enjoy softness and delicacy.

His eyes followed the movements of Yamamoto's hands closely as they pulled down the black trousers to mid-thigh, and his gaze lingered on all the exposed parts of his body. Hunger flashed in Squalo's eyes.

_Perfection._

It was the first word that came to his mind at the sight he was offered. Open jacket and shirt loose enough to underline that tanned and well-built torso which was the sign of a daily and balanced training, partly-revealed legs which reflected both strength and agility, and the desire for Squalo emanating from his entire being and enveloping both men in an embrace where restraint found no meaning anymore. Everything in Takeshi embodied perfection. Even that gentle smile that never left his lips, the particular curve of his eyebrows and that kind gaze which meant '_I'll devote myself to you_' contributed to the completion of the one human being to have ever succeeded in taming Squalo's fierce temper.

"What are you thinking about, Squalo?" Takeshi asked suddenly.

Not even surprised by the question, Squalo replied with no hesitation:

"You." A predatory smile appeared on his lips, sending a wave of shivers down Yamamoto's spine.

"I'm flattered." the latter replied as he moved his hips forward to position himself correctly. Then, with one hand, he grabbed Squalo's erected member and slowly pushed himself down, wincing a bit at the progressive intrusion. Squalo gritted his teeth as the warmth wrapping around him grew hotter and hotter; how long had it been since the last time he had been inside Takeshi?

_Shit. It seems your hibernation didn't make you rusty._

Squalo slipped his one arm around Yamamoto's waist and pulled him against him; through their chests pressed together he could feel the ragged breathing of the Guardian of Rain and the hot breath next to his ear. Yamamoto clutched tightly at Squalo and started moving his hips, slowly at first, then at a quicker pace, filling himself with Squalo at each movement. For the Varia, it was pure ecstasy to feel Yamamoto's inner walls rub against his length, and both of them were soon taken over by successive waves of intense pleasure as one kept impaling himself on the other, joining their bodies in a single being that only followed the flows of their shared desire and longing for each other.

However, Yamamoto knew that this wasn't enough to satisfy Squalo entirely; therefore he increased his pace, making sure to take Squalo in as deeply as he could inside of him at each thrust, and soon the air was filled with erratic breathings, jerky gasps and soft pleas. A bead of sweat fell on Squalo, and as the latter slightly loosened his grip around Yamamoto, he was granted with his favourite sight: a flushed Takeshi with shut eyes, panting heavily and sweat beading at his forehead. And the sounds coming from his mouth only increased Squalo's want for him:

"Squalo...ahh...ahh...Squalo...Squalo..." The words seemed to flow out unconsciously, mere reflection of Yamamoto's sole focus at that moment.

And Squalo was rewarding him for his faithfulness by pouring in him all the frustration accumulated through the weeks when Takeshi was replaced by that idiotic Yamamoto. And Takeshi knew him too well to guess that it was what was happening, for he allowed Squalo to unleash all his lust for him by surrendering completely to the other man's embrace. Seeing the blazing gaze in Squalo's eyes, he understood that what he was giving him was nowhere near enough.

"Squa...lo..." he called once more in a husky voice. "You want to... be on top...ahh...don't you?"

At those words, something snapped inside of Squalo and he grabbed the younger man by the arm to pull him down.

"Damn right." was his only answer. Who cared if he only had one arm left? Such a detail wasn't going to prevent him from ravaging Takeshi's body as he used to do it before. He pinned him down with his hand and in one swift movement, entered him again. The Vongola exhaled in delight at the thrust, but Squalo didn't give him time to take his breath back as he started pounding into him like a voracious beast, eliciting new gasps that he quickly silenced with hungry kisses.

At that moment, he remembered the words he had told the Yamamoto brat. Takeshi's body was _very_ _delectable_, indeed. It was no longer a teen's body, but that of a full-grown man, and there lay all the difference. Squalo claimed Takeshi restlessly, entering him again and again, completely enthralled by the Guardian of Rain's presence and ignoring the strain on his right arm.

The only thing that mattered was that Takeshi was finally back, and Squalo wasn't going to miss the opportunity. His breathing got louder, matching with the pace of his thrusts, and his eyes couldn't detach themselves from Takeshi; the sharp traits of his face contrasted with the fevered expression he was displaying and though he didn't want to admit it loudly, he couldn't help but find Takeshi more than attractive.

It was on that last thought that he came inside the younger swordsman who followed him right after and he'd later regret the next word he pronounced as he collapsed on him:

"Takeshi..."

The latter slightly turned his head to the side to see a cascade of snowy hair and smiled.

"It's the first time I hear you say my name. I thought you didn't even know it."

"Shut up." Squalo muttered, his face buried in the crook of Yamamoto's neck.

During a few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard were their breathings. Then:

"I actually missed you, Squalo."

"You trash. You were sleeping all the time."

"But when I woke up, my first thought went to you."

"Of course it did. You're mine."

Laughter filled the room.

"I guess you're right." Yamamoto replied casually. "Anyway, did I make up to you?"

"Tch, don't flatter yourself. You didn't make up for even half of it." Squalo snapped back.

"Then shall we continue until you deem my debt paid?"

As Squalo sat up and stared at him, an eerie grin appeared on his face.

"It'll never be paid." he replied as he sealed Yamamoto's mouth with his mouth.

_Because I'll never get enough of you._

_

* * *

_And we're done! Drop a review if you liked it :]_  
_


End file.
